Lutrillian
The Lutrillians were sentient humanoids indigenous to the planet Lutrillia, in the Yarith sector of the Outer Rim Territories. Members of the species had broad, wrinkled features, pointed ears, and hair growing from their heads and cheeks. Thick skin and a layer of blubber bolstered them against physical damage and harsh cold. The Lutrillians evolved a nomadic lifestyle to avoid subterranean predators and to visit oases scattered about their remarkably flat homeworld. They adapted to the introduction of galactic technology by moving into wheeled platform-cities. These mechanical beasts lumbered across the planet's equator, stripping the surface of food, water, and raw materials. Lutrillians enjoyed adventure, high stakes, and chance-taking, traits that made them natural entrepreneurs. Biology and appearance Lutrillians were humanoid bipeds who stood between 1.5 and 2 meters in height. Thick skin protected them from damage, and a deep layer of fat kept them insulated from frigid temperatures. Some Lutrillians had sharp, claw-like fingernails, while others had blunt nails like a Human; similar variation marked the number of digits, with Lutrillians having three, four, or five fingers per hand. Their faces were broad and wrinkled, with big, cleft mouths, wide, flat noses, and large, wide-set eyes with heavy lids. Their pointed ears stuck straight up from the sides of their heads. Thick gray or brown hair grew from their heads and jowls. Their facial furrows deepened and changed depending on their emotional state. Lutrillians entered adolescence at thirteen standard years and were considered full adults at eighteen standard years. The average life expectancy for members of the species was ninety standard years. Society and culture Lutrillians were astute and clever with an inclination toward adventure and nomadism. They were natural risk-takers, a penchant that manifested even more strongly when personal gain—especially monetary gain—was at stake. This combination of greed and risk made them gifted entrepreneurs and hagglers. Other races generally found the Lutrillians to be friendly and easy to get along with, although the Lutrillians' experience living in overcrowded conditions made them a bit clueless as to what other beings considered personal space. On their homeworld, Lutrillia, the Lutrillians inhabited enormous wheeled platform-cities that barreled across the tundra. At any one time, there were about 100 such contraptions roaming the planet's equatorial regions, half headed east and the rest west, pausing only to gather supplies such as food, water, and raw materials from the surface. Smaller and faster transports ferried passengers and cargo between the giants. While the species had access to all aspects of galactic technology, the cities were too small to accommodate the world's 800 million Lutrillians comfortably, so conditions were often overcrowded. Each city was governed by an independent city council. The Lutrillians' primary export was ochroid dust. They imported high technology, especially mechanical parts to keep up and improve their wheeled cities—even these behemoth biomes could fall prey to the world's burrowing predators should they break down. The Lutrillians spoke a rough-edged language, also known as Lutrillian, that was replete with short grunts and snorts. Most Lutrillians could understand and speak Basic. Some Lutrillian names were Atheloe, Erathewen, Flewel, Hwarrthi, and Luthinoe. Special Abilities Insulating Blubber: Lutrillians possess alayer of insulating subcutaneous fat that protects them against the often harsh climate of their homeworld. Tey gain a +1D bonus to stamina to resist extreme cold. Category:Races